Lost and Found
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: People are found in the oddest of places. Secrets will be found out that might destroy them both.


**_Lost and Found_**

If there was a time when she thought that running was a pain, it was now. Away from him she ran into the forest, stumbling over tree roots and upturned dirt. A graveyard. It was bleak and black and to her, mysteriously wonderful. A large stone stood in the center as she ended the never ending surrounding of trees and shrubs. On the top of the beautiful stone stood a graceful angel, caressing her sides as if they were real in this yard of death and decay. As she moved closer to the angel she slowed her run into a fast gait. Consciously slowing as she approached the beautiful figure standing directly ahead of her.

She had been here because they came. The dark ones, they terrorized her days and nights. Seeking her out when she moved and haunting her nightmares. At first she thought they were just there to collect the debts that her gambling and drinking father had left for the family when he departed this world, but she was wrong. They wanted her, her body, her mind, her soul. They would never stop this torture that they inflicted. They burned her home and threw stone at the blazing ruble. She soon realized that those dreams that she had been having were predictions and that she could tell if they were near. She was a nomad now, a traveling woman with no home or family. They all were gone now and she was all alone in this harsh cold world.

As she approached the statue, she slowed into a gentle sashay, even though there was nobody to impress. Her dress was lightly moving around her legs and feet. A gust of wind echoed through the graveyard, chilling her to the bone even through the thick fabric of her evening dress. She stepped closer to the angel and reached out her pale slender hand to finger the name on it. Viktor Krum it read. She smiled at the name and gracefully pulled her hand away. She made her way around to the other side of the grave and saw a beautiful man standing there. He had dark brown hair that virtually seemed black and he had a tall and slender frame. When he looked up to see her standing there gapping at him he smiled gently at her, his deep brown eyes shimmering in the misty light.

He walked over to her and bowed gracefully. He removed his hat in a gentlemanly way. She curtsied gracefully and smiled at him.

"Good evening," He said. His tone was deep and masculine with a hint of accent to his words. She loved the way his words rolled off his tongue; they seemed to melt her even if he wasn't touching her.

"Good evening to you sir," She said politely. Sweetness came off of her and it enchanted him. A woman so pure and beautiful in a graveyard, she didn't belong here.

"Vhat are you doing vere so late at night? And not accompanied I see. Zis iz not good." he questioned. She didn't seem to notice the tone because she was too enticed by the movement of his lips when he talked.

She paused for a split moment debating with herself if she should tell him why she was there. "The answer to your questions I will not say." She held her breath hoping that he would take that and not go any farther. She felt her bodice tighten around her. She felt dizzy. She let out the breath and still felt constricted; she started to fall to the ground when a strong pair of hands caught her and a tugging at her middle. A huge gush of much needed air entered her lungs. She coughed instantly and put a hand on her chest. The strong pair of hands still on her waist making sure she didn't fall. As she caught her breath she stood up and looked into the strangers eyes. He stared back into her honey colored ones. She looked away and saw her corset on the ground.

"Thank you," she breathed. Her glance shifted from the ground back to him. Her cheeks turned blood red and she turned away her face. He placed his forefinger and thumb on her chin and moved her face to look at him. The blush on her cheeks darkened. She moved her hands onto his chest and pushed him away, noticing the dawn soon to come. She dropped to the cold, hard, unforgiving ground with a gentle thud.

"Vhere iz your home? I vill take you zere," he whispered.

"I do not have one anymore," she said a single tear slid from her eye and her head hung low.

"Zen, do you vant to stay vith me?" he said in an even lower voice.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, her head picking up to meet his eyes.

"Zen shall ve depart?" He stated grabbing her hand. She followed him out of the graveyard and into the carriage. He opened the door and motioned for her to get inside. She stepped up onto the step and the cart dipped to the side from the weight of her getting in. The man got in and tapped on the front of the cart. The carriage slowly started to move onto the road and they made their way back to his home. The carriage drove off with the two strangers inside.

"Vhat iz your name?" He asked her, breaking the silence that fell upon them since the beginning of the ride.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"And I am Viktor Krum," he said with a smile. She remembered something. _Wasn't that the name on the gravestone?_ The corset was on the ground completely forgotten and as the dawn arose a new life began.

As the sun dawned on the carriage they saw the magnificent home that lay before them. To her it wasn't even a home; it was a palace. Beautiful architecture in the gothic style stood on the hill as the sun was at their backs. A deep sigh escaped Hermione's throat. Viktor looked over to see her with her head hung down and looking at the magnificent carpeting. He turned to her, his clothes moved with his body and his hat fell over his eyes, temporarily shielding her from his view. He pulled the hat off his head and a veil of dark hair covered his face. He placed a gentle hand and moved it away. Viktor couldn't believe what he saw. Her skin in the light made her look unearthly and unreachable.

He smiled at her. The sparkle of her glowing honey eyes only added to this effect. No other woman in his life had this effect on him without as much as a glance. She stirred and her head shifted slightly to rest on the carpeted side of the carriage. A small noise escaped her. She was sleeping he realized. As they neared the house he placed a gentle hand on the sleeping woman.

"Her-myown-ninny, ve are nearing ze house. Time to vake up." He said in a harsh yet loving voice. He was usually a cold man why was he being so kind to a complete stranger? The carriage started to jump even more on the rock indented road. This shook her awake and she glanced out the window. A gasp squeaked out of her as she looked upon the beautiful house that lay before her, if that's what you'd call it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in shock and amazement.

"Not az beautiful az you," Viktor sighed.

"That's a cheesy line Viktor. I know you can do better than that." She giggled like a school girl that just saw that boy she had a crush on.

"I guess I'll haff to do better?" Viktor sighed once again in defeat the tips of his teeth escaping the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, Viktor I expect better from you." She would be hard to get, he realized. The carriage took a bump and Hermione ended up in Viktor's lap. She blushed a dark crimson and pushed herself up and off of him.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

"I knew you vanted me, but I didn't tink zat much."

"Shut up, Viktor," she scolded, playfully hitting his arm.

"Ah, you hit me you bad girl. You are going to be punished," he said playfully.

"Oh no, not that," she giggled

"Yes I am," he said slyly. The carriage came to a stop and Hermione jumped out of the carriage. She looked around and saw the front door of the house open. A servant girl was standing in the doorway holding the door open. Hermione ran into the house with Viktor at her heels. She giggled and the servant had a look of shock on her face as her master ran into the house with that woman. Viktor felt alive as he ran after her. He felt like he was living again.Hermione didn't know that. She didn't need to.

He smiled and ran a bit faster but not to pass her but to be at her side. She saw him come closer and ran faster. Her days of running had paid off. Hermione ran into a room with beautiful mahogany furniture, lush red pillows and velvet tapestry. In the center of the room shocked her, a black box. It could fit a body and was shaped to fit one. It reminded her of the one at her father's funeral. Smooth, black and finely polished. A coffin.

A shrill scream escaped her. She started to shake and hoped that Viktor was there to explain this. She was so nervous. She fell in love with a vampire! How could she be so blind? The name on the tombstone, the pointed teeth. It made everything perfectly clear. Hermionestarted to walk back wards but bumped into something hard. Craning her neck back she saw Viktor. A smile planted on his smug face and a gleam in his gorgeous eyes. Hermione turned around and backed away from him. He came closer to her and she moved back even more. She felt the window sill and noticed the window was open. Hermione sat on the ledge, tucking in her legs and preparing herself to jump.

"Hermione, you don't understand," Viktor pleaded.

"You think I don't understand? Viktor, you're a vampire. You must have brought me here to kill me. I can't believe I trusted you! How could I be so blind?" She threw her legs over the edge and jumped out. Viktor's voice behind her, begging her to come back, his words of love meant nothing to her now. She ran back to the graveyard and saw a figure there.

"Come here," the deep voice whispered to her. It felt like the wind was talking to her so cold with a refreshing voice as clean and deadly as a knife.

"Come here," it said again. Before she knew it her feet were moving towards the figure. It was so enchanting and beautiful. She wanted that voice to be with her. To sooth her fears and tell her that everything was alright. She was within arms length of the stranger and she felt his warm arms embrace her. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"What is your name my beautiful one?" it said with a deep masculine voice.

"Hermione," she whispered like it was holy.

"Hermione," it repeated with such care that her name could be a fragile piece of glass.

"Who are you?" she whispered into his chest her warm breath soaking into him and his heat being given to her.

"Yuriy and that is all you need to know for now Hermione," he said smiling down at her. She didn't notice the pointed teeth coming down to her exposed throat. He was one of the dark ones, a vampire. His lips slowly descended onto her throat. Nothing could stop Yuriy now.

A piercing scream erupted from the cemetery. A woman fell to the ground and lay crumpled there. She had barely any life left in her. Yuriy smirked. He had finally achieved his goal. Hermione was dead. Strolling out of the cemetery he saw a blur of darkness and it passed him. Viktor ran to the angel where he knew she would be. He prayed to the gods that she was alive and that he wasn't too late.

Viktor came to the crumpled figure and gasped. Hermione was lying on the ground barely breathing. He only had one choice to damn her to the eternal life he had. He could never be in the sun and to live on the life of others. If it saved her he would do what he had to. Viktor knew it was selfish but he liked her, dare he say it, loved her. He placed himself on the ground next to her and caressed her head in his large calloused hands. He cut open his wrist and held it to he lips, squeezing it into her mouth. The blood slowly dripped down her throat and onto her lips. Staining them a color of the divine. Her eyes flashed open. He looked down upon her face and caressed her cheek in his hands.

"Zank ze gods you're all right," Viktor whispered. Hermione smiled a toothy grin and noticed her elongated fangs. She needed blood. A smile crept onto his lips and he carried her back to the house. Leaving the cemetery behind, they only had one more thing to deal with, Yuriy.

Yuriy went into the tavern and saw one of his friends, if that's what you would call them. They were more of enemies that acted as friends to make things better for themselves.

"Good evening Yuriy," said the cloaked figure.

"Good evening my good friend," Yuriy replied with fake sincerity in his voice.

"Is the job finally completed?"

"Yes, thank the gods that that woman is dead." They both laughed and ordered two scotches. The bartender gave them a wary look and gave them their drinks. The dusty tavern around them was filled with drunks, quenching their thirst for the liquor they held so dear. Yuriy gave a knowing glance at the man sitting next to him.

"Luis lets go get something to quench our thirst," he said slyly.

"Let's," The men walked out of the tavern and onto the practically deserted street. Luis spotted a young woman alone. He tapped Yuriy on the shoulder lightly and motioned to the young woman. They both smirked at each other. Quickly Yuriy waked next to her and started up a conversation about the weather or something common. Lurking behind her Luis made sure she was alone and was going with them unnoticed. Yuriy lead her to and alleyway and started to seduce her. Luis came behind her as Yuriy pushed her back and onto the wall of the alley. The men made brief eye contact before they went for the kill. A gasp came from the woman as both men sunk their teeth into her neck, draining her of her life. Once they finished her lifeless body lay on the ground. The blood on both men's lips lingered until they whipped it off with a pure white handkerchief. They tucked it into the woman's dress as a sick and twisted souvenir. She lay on the ground crumpled up and her eyes wide as if she was startled. Luis picked up the woman and placed her behind a few garbage cans.

"Good bye love, it was nice meeting you," Yuriy chuckled as he walked out of the alley; Luis at his heels.

Viktor wandered around searching for an animal or something to give Hermione. He found a rabbit and grabbed it by its neck. Bringing it back to the house where Hermione lay in a peaceful state. The house was deserted and nothing stirred since he had gotten back with her. Walking into his room he opened the coffin and gently awoke Hermione from her dreamlike state. She stirred and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled into the lining of the coffin. He laughed light heartedly and shook her again.

"Time to get up, come on sleepy head," he laughed. Looking up she was shocked to see Viktor and shot up in the coffin. Glancing around her, she noticed that she was no longer in the graveyard but in his house again.

"Here, I know how hard it iz to get out of one of zese tings ze first time." He held out his hand to her, she looked at it curiously. She could see his veins, she couldn't see them before. _What the heck happened to me_, she wondered. Taking his hand she stood up and tried to step out but to on avail. She slipped on her dark red dress and fell. As she was about to hit the ground but the one and only Viktor caught her.

"Vhy do I feel zis haz happened before?" He said with a small laugh in his voice. He didn't mind to have her in his arms he just had a felling this happened before. He brought her closer to his body and breathed in her scent. It was like lilac and roses.

"Beautiful," he whispered no nobody in particular. She shifted in his arms but he held her tighter. Not that she was complaining she loved the way he looked at her, the way he held her. Even though he was a vampire, he was her vampire.

She smiled and glanced up to him. His eyes were closed and a smile crossed his features. As she moved her legs from inside the coffin to the ground his eyes opened and stared at her. Slowly his head descended to hers. His eyes connected with hers. With sweet understanding she gave a gentle nod as his lips caressed hers. A small kiss was all that they had but it sent sparks up and down their spines, like wild fire that could never be put out. They embraced each other for a few more minutes. Her head was on his chest listening to his breathing. It calmed her but she noticed that there was no heartbeat. She expected this after all, he was a vampire.

Yuriy made his way back to the graveyard to collect the body, but found that it wasn't there. Damn where did that little witch go? After all, her head was as worthy as her father's who betrayed us he though; a grimace crossing his finely tuned features.

"Where is the girl?" Luis said impatiently, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"She is probably with that traitor Viktor; he gave up our ways to live like the humans, living off animals like some, some wild animal!" Yuriy shouted in disgust, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Do you remember where his home is?" Luis spoke softly.

"If I knew that I would go there wouldn't I?" Yuriy screamed at Luis. He knew what Yuriy was like when he was angry and drunk; let's just say you didn't want to be around him. With that thought Yuriy made his way over to Luis and smirked at him. This can't be good Luis thought. That was his last before Yuriy plunged a stake though his chest.

"You were always weak Luis, and now was your time to die." A deep cackle escaped Yuriy and he spit on Luis' twitching body. Luis lay there struggling on the ground as Yuriy walked away, one enemy down, two more to go. He had malice in his thoughts as he slowly made his way to a place where he knew that Viktor lived.

Viktor sat outside on the porch and looked out at the night sky. Admiring the way it reminded him of Hermione. A small smile crept across his features but was quickly shot down at the thought of what he had turned her into, a damned soul like him, a vampire. A shameful thought washed over him like the waves on the beach, crashing over the sand. The creaking of the door brought him out of his thoughts. Hermione stood in the doorway, glancing about until her beautiful honey eyes landed on him. She looked tired and somewhat depressed. He knew that she would be angry if she found out what he had turned her into. Walking over to him, she sighed and said those dreaded words.

"What am I?" It pained him to tell her what she was and that she was dead.

"You are everyting I am," he said deep despair evident in his tone.

"Stop speaking in riddles," she told him sternly. Viktor sighed half heartedly. Looking into her eyes, he took her hand in his.

"You are everyting I am and what I once was iz gone. I gave you the eternal gift, making you one of us, ze ones that tried to kill you. You are a dark one now, a vampire," she grabbed her hand away from his and looked at him in disgust.

"How could you do this to me Viktor? How could you disgrace me like this? Tell me!" she cried out loud, tears streaming down her face from her beautiful honey eyes that were now a deep brown. You could see the fury in her eyes along with something that he never wanted to see, pain.

"Her-myown-ninny, I'm sorry. Please I love you." He grabbed onto her and held her close. She struggled against him and eventually pushed him away. Sobbing on the ground, she cradled her head in her hands. Viktor lowered himself to her and tried to calm her. She looked up; her eyes were puffy and red.

"Get away from me." Venom laced her voice along with some acrimony. Viktor drew back and walked into the house. A figure crept in with him.

"Hello once again, Viktor," a deep voice said behind him. A cloaked figure stood next to the dark wooden table in the parlor. Viktor walked over to it and pulled off the cloak.

"Yuriy," he gasped. A deep cackle escaped Yuiry.

"Now, Viktor my little traitor, where is she?"

"Vhat are you talking about; I don't know anyting about a girl." Yuriy knew that he was lying. He could see the fear in his eyes for his poor little girlfriend, how sweet.

"Viktor, do you know what her pathetic life for a father did to our kind?" Yuriy questioned with a sly smirk crossing his beautiful features. Viktor shook his head; she never told me why vampires were after her in the first place.

"It all started ten years ago. Her father was attending one of our meetings, if you know what I mean," Viktor felt his heart drop into his stomach, "That little brat of a girl came into the shed where we had her precious father. As the door open we were about to lit his throat and she came in and pulled out a dagger. I being the gracious vampire I am, told her to get out or she would die also. But being the idiotic brat she was and still is, refused to back away. I did the only rightful thing; I killed her father in front of her precious little eyes. She lurched forward with the dagger in one hand and her exotic brown eyes glaring at me with such hate and rage, I never thought that much malice was accessible to such a little child."

"Vhat do you expect? You killed her father in front of her, you monster."

"Viktor, I am exactly as you are, but only better. Now let me finish so you can live out your last few moments listening to the story of your beloved. That little torture came forward to try and attack me but thankfully my trusty shove was lying next to her father in the shed. I pushed it against her and forced her out of the shed, locking her outside until I had my fill of her father. I left the shed and unlocked the door; all I heard were her sweet screams and cries for her father. It was the sweetest thing that my ears had ever listened to." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Now Viktor, it is your time to die."

Yuriy lunged at him and grabbed hold of his throat. He looked into the victims eyes and noticed they were a yellow-ish, not brown. Luis lay on the floor as he watched Hermione take his place in Yuriy's iron grip.

"Now this is a coincidence, risking your life to save his, how brave, it will do you no good Isabella my sweet, beautiful flower." He cooed stroking her cheek with his other hand. The grip on his other hand tightened cutting off her breathing. She began to struggle in his grasp. Viktor stood up and clenched his fists and walked behind Yuriy.

"Hermione it is no use. You will die at my hand just like your poor, poor father." She stopped struggling and looked down. Yuriy dropped her onto the ground.

"Now the finishing touch," he pulled out a stake from his inside pocket and unfolded it.

"Good bye Hermione. See you in hell," he plunged it through her chest and she cried out.

"How I have missed that sound," Yuriy smirked as Hermione lay dying. Viktor ran over to her and held her nearly lifeless body in his arms; whispering sweet words of comfort.

"Viktor, Viktor just remember that I will always love you, remember me." Hermione took her last breath and died in his arms. He buried his face into her hair and it smelt like lilac and roses.

"Her-myown-ninny," he whispered. He picked up her body and placed it on the deep red couch. Turning around he gave Yuriy a look of pure and untainted hate.

"You will soon join her Viktor; there is no need to fret." Yuriy laughed. Viktor walked directly in front of Yuriy and punched him in the face.

"Wow, Viktor that one actually hurt. You will be put in place like that brat."

"Don't you dare insult her," Viktor said, venom seeping from his words, his eyes never leaving Yuriy's. Viktor took off his jacket and Yuriy did also.

"There is no need for formalities Viktor, but them again I don't want my suit to be covered in your blood." Viktor circled Yuriy and picked up his jacket.

"Zeems you forgot someting important," Viktor smirked, holding up Yuiry's last stake from his jacket pocket. Yuriy still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"What are you talking about? I have mine right here." He pulled a stake from his suit pant pocket. They circled each other and glared daggers. Yuriy made his move but Viktor quickly blocked it. Countering he looked where Yuriy's defense would be weakest. He grinned at Yuiry and faked going for his back but quickly went for his chest. Plunging the stake deep inside with such force that it went straight through Yuriy's body. He fell to the floor on his knees.

"So the traitor has won this battle, but you have not won the war. There will be others after your head. At least Hermione is stone cold dead." Viktor kicked his back and he fell over with a thud, blood trickling from his body onto the rug. Viktor picked up Hermione and put her in a carriage. He set the house on fire, with Yuriy's body burning inside.

The carriage took them to the cemetery where they first met. He carefully picked up her body and walked to the grave where the angel stood. He placed her on the ground and sat next to her. Looking down at her lifeless form he took her hand and put a stake into it. He kissed her lips and caressed her cheek. Carefully he pressed it against his chest and pushed it in. He gasped and pushed it in farther. Falling to the ground he took hold of her hand and gave her one last kiss.

"Her-myown-ninny, I'm coming for you in heaven," he breathed and died with the woman he loved, Hermione.

**_A/N: well u hope that you all liked my story and please review! _**


End file.
